


Day Five: Shotgunning

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas pulls a joint out of his pocket that thankfully didn’t get squished in his roll over to Dean’s lap. He lights it before pulling Dean up into a sitting position so they’re chest to chest. He takes a big pull, letting it sit in his lungs before grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and blowing the smoke into Dean’s open and waiting mouth. Dean’s chest burns from the smoke in a way he’s come to love. He blows the smoke out slow, letting it puff and pool in the space between them.





	Day Five: Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> This one's for you Foxy! :)  
> Based off of Foxy's amazing art which can be seen [HERE](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/178353805713/for-the-watching-the-sunset-square-on-my)

Dean lays on his back in the grass, gazing up at the sky. Shades of purple and pink merge across the expanse as the sun slowly begins to set. 

“Beautiful,” Dean whispers to himself, resting his hands behind his head.

“Yes, you are,” Cas says from where he’s beside Dean.

“Such a sap.” Dean rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. 

When Dean looks over, Castiel’s eyes crinkle at the corners from how big his grin is. That grin means Cas is up to something. Before Dean can react, Cas is rolling over and straddling his lap. Cas leans down and places a kiss against Dean’s smiling lips. 

“You love it,” Cas says.

Dean nods, chest filled with warmth. “I do.”

Cas pulls a joint out of his pocket that thankfully didn’t get squished in his roll over to Dean’s lap. He lights it before pulling Dean up into a sitting position so they’re chest to chest. He takes a big pull, letting it sit in his lungs before grabbing Dean by the back of his neck and blowing the smoke into Dean’s open and waiting mouth. Dean’s chest burns from the smoke in a way he’s come to love. He blows the smoke out slow, letting it puff and pool in the space between them. 

“My turn,” Dean whispers, taking the joint from Cas’ fingers. He inhales, reveling in the feel of it in the back of his throat and chest. Savoring it. Cas kisses his cheek before planting his open mouth against Dean’s until Dean blows the smoke into Cas’ waiting mouth. 

The high is already starting to hit Dean, making his body feel deliciously light. His cock begins to harden where it’s pinned under Castiel’s perfect, plump ass. He gives an experimental thrust against Cas to see his reaction. 

“Mm,” Cas hums in pleasure. “Fuck. I want you, baby.”

Dean nods in agreement. He passes Cas the joint before lifting Cas slightly so his erection is no longer under him. He opens his jeans, pulling them down enough to allow his dick to spring free. Dean quickly does the same for Cas. Then he pulls his tee shirt off and tosses it to the side. 

“Hit me again, baby,” Dean whispers, kissing Castiel’s throat, feeling the way he inhales the drug into his lungs. He pulls back when Cas taps him, placing his lips against Cas’. 

This time when he’s ready to exhale, Dean grabs Cas by the chin, kissing his boyfriend. His tongue mingles with Cas’ as the smoke leaks from between their lips. 

Dean takes the joint from Cas as they kiss. The kiss is unhurried, filled with long strokes of tongue. The pot makes Dean’s mind carefree and loose in a way he’s not usually able to achieve on his own. His thoughts are solely in the here and now with Cas, feeling the pleasure and joy of his boyfriend against him. 

“Fuck, baby,” Cas whispers against Dean’s lips. “Gonna make us cum.”

Castiel reaches between them, holding both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them with long steady strokes. The movements are unhurried and sensual. Perfect for this moment. 

Dean takes another hit from the joint as his pleasure gets higher and higher, same as him in general. He pulls Cas in by his hair in order to breath the smoke into his boyfriend’s mouth. “Love you so much, baby,” Dean murmurs into Cas’ neck, nipping and sucking on the skin there. 

“Love you too, Dean,” Cas pants. Dean can feel Cas’ body begin to tense, getting so close to the edge. 

“So good,” Dean whispers, taking the last hit of the joint. 

Castiel lets out a beautiful whimper as his hand speeds up. Dean gives him the smoke from his lungs. He looks down to watch with wonder and fascination as their heads disappear and emerge from Cas’ grip, their precome mixing. Cas tightens his grip and it’s all it takes for Dean to go crashing over the edge. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean moans as his cock erupts with cum, coating their cocks. Castiel groans as his climax hits him after Dean’s. 

Castiel lays down against Dean’s chest. Dean just realizing that sometime during that Cas lost his shirt too. The feel of skin on skin is soothing and Dean breathes a sigh of content. If only he could freeze frame this perfect moment. 

“Love you, beautiful,” Cas whispers, kissing Dean on the cheek before nuzzling into Dean’s neck. Dean’s arms wrap around Cas, keeping here for as long as Cas will let him.


End file.
